


Weapons in His Arsenal

by DizzyDrea



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had found the one man impervious to his arsenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons in His Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #88 – Weapon
> 
> This has been rolling around in my mind for a bit, the idea that Neal has these weapons at his disposal, and that Peter just isn't moved by them. Peter's not fooled, which frustrates and intrigues Neal by turns. It's what makes the relationship so much fun to watch, in my opinion.
> 
> Disclaimer: White Collar is the property of Jeff Eastin, Fox Television Studios, USA Networks, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Neal knew his way around guns. People thought that he didn't, that he was just another pretty face, but pretty faces didn't help much when everyone else had guns. 

He liked to think he was an artist, but he was really a master forger. He knew the difference between Degas' long, gentle strokes and Monet's shorter dabs with paint, knew that Rembrandt had become the gold standard because he could capture life in paint. Put anything from a bond to a master work in front of Neal and he could give you a replica so precise that even an expert wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

And then there was the charm offensive. He knew how to read people, knew how to get them to do precisely what he wanted. He could smile, bright as the noon-day sun, and melt even the coldest heart. 

These were his weapons, his arsenal. He knew how to use them well, had honed these tools over a lifetime. They never failed to get him what he wanted. 

Until now. 

Because Neal had found the one man impervious to his arsenal; the one man never swayed, never fooled. 

Peter Burke: his very own kryptonite. 

~Finis


End file.
